Lightspeed
by AJP
Summary: The Lightspeed Rangers face off against one of the Emperor's Generals


TITLETITLE OF YOUR FIC/TITLEBODY BACKGROUND=/Graphics/edge.jpg BGCOLOR=FFFFFF TEXT=000000 LINK=0000FF VLINK=FF00FFULULUL  
  
Power Rangers and all related characters are the property of Saban Entertainment. S Club 7 and all of their songs are the property of S Club Ltd and 19 Management. I am not a member of S Club 7 although I wish I could have been. (I also wish I were six foot and really good-looking, but ah well). My character is my property and can be used without my permission, but if you could ask I'd be grateful. Also any criticism good or bad is welcome, you can contact me at adampearlman@hotmail.com  
  
H3 align=centerLightspeedBr  
  
By: Adam Pearlman/h3  
  
PCentral Park in New York City is bustling with activity as people walk through the park on their way to work or are sat on the grass merely enjoying the sunshine. One girl in particular is skating around the park as a means of escaping the problems at hand. Although familiar with New York City she is uncomfortable in the fact that this is not her city or home, but an alternate version of what she knows.  
  
PLike her friends Kelsey Winslow the Yellow Lightspeed Ranger came here almost a month ago to protect this other universe from the forces of the Emperor. Due to circumstances beyond their control they were cut off from the other universe and have been left to fend for themselves here in this world. The transition has been made more difficult by the identity of their foe being that of one of their own from another reality. Also the fact that there have been no attacks seems to have made their arrival here almost pointless.  
  
PWhile the others found avenues of escape to forget the problems they had Kelsey preferred rollerblading and just letting her cares roll by. Not so her friend Dana who recently when a problem arose had taken to burying her head in a book. Kelsey thought back to when this change had taken place. It had been when they had found out about Adam's counterpart being the Emperor and the cause of certain events happening to Dana. Since then she had closed herself off emotionally from the others barely even responding to her boyfriend Carter and Kelsey knew that he as well as her brother were worried, but if she wouldn't talk then there was little they could do.  
  
PA scream caused Kelsey train of thought to be broken and she lost her balance and almost falling over, only quick reactions kept her from doing so.  
  
P"What was that, I'd better check it out?" I said.  
  
PKelsey quickly turned and ran to the source of the scream. Looking around she saw a little girl crying and screaming for her mother and no one else around. Turning around Kelsey started to walk away when she was knocked to the floor and turning around she came to face with.  
  
P"I am the Obliterator, fear me" The Monster said.  
  
P"Well, I'm scared" Kelsey said.  
  
P"You should be Yellow Ranger" Obliterator said.  
  
PStanding up Kelsey started to reach for her rescue morpher and then remembered that they could no longer morph in public due to others trying to maintain a secret identity. Muttering to herself Kelsey said. "Guess I'll have to do this without my powers".  
  
PRolling away from the monster she quickly spun around and raced back towards it and using her momentum hit the creature with a powerful spinning kick that rocked the monster, but didn't bring it down. Before it could recover Kelsey spun around and dropping low she struck out and knocked the monster down to the ground. Before Kelsey could act again the monster struck out blindly connecting with the young woman who went sprawling onto the grass. The monster rose to his feet and strode towards the girl intending to strike again when a laser bolt struck the monster.  
  
P"Keep away from her" The Red Lightspeed Ranger, yelled.  
  
P"Another time Yellow Ranger" The Obliterator said before disappearing.  
  
PTurning around Kelsey smiled in relief as she saw the other five Lightspeed Rangers stood with their laser pistols out.  
  
P"Miss are you hurt?" The Pink Lightspeed Ranger asked.  
  
P"I'm fine it was only a glancing blow," Kelsey said.  
  
P"Still we should get you checked out by a Doctor," The Titanium Ranger said.  
  
PThe Red Ranger nodded in understanding and helping Kelsey up, they teleported away.  
  
PArriving mere moments later in the Power Centre the six removed their helmets only for Kelsey to hug each of them in turn.  
  
P"Kelsey you okay?" Chad asked.  
  
P"Yeah, just very glad to see you guys. I don't think I've ever been so happy to see someone," Kelsey said.  
  
P" Well, that us heroes for you, we specialise in last minute rescues" Carter said with a hint of amusement in his voice.  
  
P"Rangers this is a difficult situation, how would you handle it?" Dimitria asked.  
  
PThe six Lightspeed Rangers looked puzzled and then looked across at Divatox who was busy trying not to laugh and seeing there looks she replied. "Sorry, but Dimi used to talk only in questions to the Turbo Rangers. I guess old habits die hard".  
  
P"Indeed considering where I come from. Rangers this situation must be handled carefully I recognise the monster you face and he is very powerful" Dimitria said.  
  
P"Who is he?" Joel asked.  
  
P"He calls himself the Obliterator, his name comes from the fact that he obliterated his home planet, simply because he was bored. After that he hired himself out to any villain who could afford to pay him. He had hired himself out to Dark Spectre on more than one occasion and he was responsible for the deaths of thousands and the fall of Eltare and capture of Zordon" Divatox explained.  
  
P"How come he wasn't destroyed by the golden wave that was released when Zordon's tube was shattered?" Ryan asked.  
  
P"We believe that his powers and abilities allowed him to survive the wave, although he was weakened considerably by it and has only returned now," Dimitria said.  
  
P"Then should we be calling in the other Rangers" Dana asked.  
  
P"Unfortunately Adam and his friends are all unavailable and the Galaxy Rangers are off planet tracking down some stray energy readings. I am afraid that the six of you are on your own" Divatox said.  
  
P"So what do we do?" Carter asked.  
  
P"Unfortunately Obliterator is too powerful for you to face at your current power levels if you fight him you would be defeated" Dimitria said.  
  
P"Thanks for the confidence boost Miss. D" Joel moaned.  
  
P"However, before our universes were split Miss. Fairweather sent her latest creation to me and with the help of Justin I was able to finish the project" Dimitria continued.  
  
P"So what is it?" Kelsey asked.  
  
P"Rangers please morph and stand where you are" Alpha Six asked.  
  
PNodding the others replaced their helmets while Kelsey morphed into the Yellow Ranger.  
  
P"Now hold out your hands Rangers" Alpha Six said.  
  
PDoing as they were told they soon found themselves holding six differently coloured gems which started to melt into their hands and then there was a burst of light and the Rangers found that the suit they wore had taken on a more metallic quality.  
  
P"Rangers I present to you the Lightspeed Gems and Metallic Armour. It is derived from the armour that the Ninja Rangers once wore when Master Vile first came to Earth. That was lost when the power coins were destroyed. However, Miss Fairweather researched the capabilities of it and was able to convert it to use with your powers. You will find it a valuable addition as its power comes directly from the Morphing Grid itself," Dimitria said.  
  
P"This is great I feel more powerful than before," Ryan said.  
  
P"You should, however these powers should only be used in the most dire of emergencies as the powers are so great that they cannot be handled for too long" Divatox warned.  
  
PAs she said that the Blue Ranger began to show signs of weakness and in a flash of blue he was back in his regular civilian clothes and the others followed shortly after.  
  
P"Chad's powers failed after six minutes, but the others lasted for more than ten minutes before they gave out. I guess we need to work on the Blue gem a little more" Alpha said.  
  
P"Contact Justin and ask him to come here, we will need his help. Chad please give me your morpher" Divatox commanded.  
  
PChad removed the morpher from his wrist and handed it to Divatox just as in a blue teleportation stream the youngest Ranger teleported in.  
  
P"What's the problem Dimitria?" Justin asked.  
  
P"We have given the Lightspeed Gems that you and Miss Fairweather created, however Chad's powers failed after six minutes and the others continued for a further four minutes to the expected time limit" Dimitria explained.  
  
P"Okay I'll take a look at it and see if I can even expand on the ten minute time limit" Justin offered with a smile.  
  
PTaking the morpher from Divatox the young genius disappeared off into his lab to work on the problem.  
  
P"Talk about your antisocial kids, he didn't even say hello" Dana complained.  
  
P"Gee Dana you are one to talk about being antisocial" Kelsey snapped.  
  
P"What's that supposed to mean?" Dana snapped back.  
  
P"Kelsey this isn't the time" Ryan quickly said.  
  
P"No, this is the perfect time. Dana you've been so busy burying yourself in your books that you've seemed to forget that there is a world outside. I mean what is your problem?" Kelsey said.  
  
P"I don't have a problem I just prefer to read at the moment," Dana said.  
  
P"Kelsey does have a point Dana, lately all you do is read or avoid the rest of us. I mean we all know you well enough to know that something is bothering you" Chad said.  
  
P"There is nothing the matter, will you all please leave me alone" Dana said before moving away from the group.  
  
P"This is perfect why don't we bicker among ourselves that way Obliterator won't have to destroy us himself, but let us do it for him" Carter yelled.  
  
P"Rangers, Carter is right this bickering is pointless and counter productive to your fight. I realise much of, this stems from the recent discovery of the true identity of the Emperor, but you must not allow it to interfere with your work" Dimitria said.  
  
P"But Dimitria how can we trust Adam when he's responsible for all the destruction on our world and what has happened to Dana and the others" Joel asked.  
  
P"This is exactly what the Emperor wants and why he revealed his identity. He knew you would react this way and that it would cause disharmony between the Rangers. While some of you are prepared to accept that is an alternate version of one of us, he knew that it would affect some of you in this way. Rangers if you are to continue working together with Adam and with each other you must let go of these feelings" Divatox said.  
  
P"But Dimitria I've been trying to talk with Adam for the past month and sort this out and he's not even returning my calls" Dana said.  
  
P"That's because he's a stubborn pain in the butt," Justin said as he entered the room.  
  
P"Justin is correct, Adam is one of the most stubborn individuals I have ever known and when in battle that trait allowed the Rangers many victories. Unfortunately his stubborn streak also reveals itself when he is not a Ranger and I suspect that he is just unwilling to allow anyone to talk with him over this matter" Dimitria said.  
  
P"Essentially he's beating himself up over something that isn't his fault" Ryan suggested.  
  
P"Exactly and I suspect that is the real reason for your isolation Dana" Dimitria said.  
  
P"What that she's just like her brother" Justin said interrupting.  
  
PDimitria continued as if Justin had not spoken. "You feel hurt that someone with the face of your brother whom you have come to care about could hurt you so badly".  
  
PDana nodded and finally seemed to relax a bit. "I guess so and Adam ignoring me hasn't helped. I think he has been avoiding me because he feels guilty".  
  
P"You are probably right, I mean back when we were first Turbo Rangers Adam seemed like King of the guilt trips if someone got hurt and it was his fault. Definitely one of his least favourite qualities, if that happened he would go into a massive funk and it would take a lot to stop him blaming himself for what happened" Justin said.  
  
P"I can understand where he is coming from, I mean if anything happened to you Dana and it was my fault in some way, I guess I would be pretty upset about it" Carter said.  
  
PThe others rolled their eyes as Carter and Dana made up.  
  
P"Just so everyone remembers we do have a monster on the loose" Ryan said sarcastically.  
  
P"Indeed, Adam's problems aside this threat is more important. He must be dealt with," Dimitria said.  
  
P"Oh great he's back" Alpha Six said.  
  
PThe other Rangers turned to look at the Viewing Globe and saw that Obliterator was full-size and wrecking building in New York City.  
  
P"This is not good, we need to call on the Zords and take down this guy" Joel said.  
  
P"Rangers be careful I suspect he is up to something," Dimitria said.  
  
P"We'll be careful. Everyone ready Back to Action" Carter said.  
  
PThe six Rangers teleported back to the city and straight into chaos as people ran all around them and buildings and debris fell causing the Rangers to seek shelter.  
  
P"This guy is out of control," Ryan said.  
  
P"Then lets get him back under control. Rescue Zords now" Carter commanded.  
  
PThe five Zords appeared and the five Lightspeed Rangers teleported aboard even as Ryan called for his Max Solarzord and it transformed and joined the now formed Lightspeed Megazord.  
  
P"Oh look it's the kiddie brigade and they've all grown up. Gee Dimitria must be so proud," Obliterator said sarcastically.  
  
P"You've got a big mouth Obliterator and we're here to shut you up" Carter called out.  
  
P"Please don't make me laugh" Obliterator said.  
  
P"You'll be laughing on the other side of your face by the time we're through with you" Kelsey yelled.  
  
P"Stopping it, you're killing me. I think I'm going to die of laughter" Then Obliterator's expression changed from one of amusement to one that filled all who witnessed it with a cold dread. "In all seriousness Rangers you cannot beat me, you simply don't have the power".  
  
P"You want to see power, then take a look at this" Ryan yelled.  
  
PUsing the Max Solarzord Ryan transformed it back into its shuttle mode and then flying around directed it towards Obliterator and as he reached the monster Ryan transformed the Zord into robot mode and struck Obliterator with all he had.  
  
PObliterator laughed at the Zords futile attempts to inflict some damage on him.  
  
P"We need our power sword now," Carter said.  
  
PThe sword appeared in the Megazord hand and charging it to full power the Megazord struck Obliterator and he vanished in a cloud of smoke and dust.  
  
P"Yes, we did it" Dana called out excitedly.  
  
P"Hold it I see something moving" Chad said.  
  
PThen they saw Obliterator stood before them untouched by the sword and he said. "Have you finished yet?"  
  
PBefore the Rangers could react Obliterator produced a sword in his hand and struck out at the two Zords sending sparks showering through the main cockpits. Then he fired bolts of energy sending the Lightspeed Megazord crashing to the floor straight through a building. Then standing over it he smashed his sword into the Zord repeatedly.  
  
P"We're losing power and all systems are going off-line" Joel said.  
  
P"Guys we have to abandon the Zords" Ryan said.  
  
P"Ryan's right we need to take this guy on without the Zords" Carter said.  
  
PThe six quickly teleported out of their Zords and as they did so Obliterator shrank down to their size.  
  
P"Do you really think that if your Zords couldn't stop me that the six of you can" Obliterator said. "You can't stop me" He finished.  
  
P"We will just see about that," Carter said.  
  
PThen he launched himself at the monster with a flying kick that would have made Tommy jealous. Carter followed up with several roundhouse punches and more kicks and Obliterator stood there and laughed. As Carter started to look for another opening Obliterator acted and the next thing the other Rangers saw was Carter laid out on the floor his helmet almost shattered and Carter not moving.  
  
P"So we've established that the Red Ranger is an idiot and doesn't learn from seeing his Zords destroyed that I can't be beaten. Would anyone else like to test the theory that I can be beaten?" Obliterator snarled.  
  
P"Get Carter out of here, I'll take care of this loser" Ryan snapped.  
  
PDana tried to call out to him, but Ryan was already moving towards the monster. Ryan fought hard and with an anger that he fought not possible, but to no avail and Obliterator tossed him away like a rag doll.  
  
P"So the mighty Titanium Ranger, what I can say but I am not impressed" Obliterator said.  
  
P"Well, let see if this has an effect on you. Metallic Armour now" Ryan called out.  
  
PSummoning the energies of his new Lightspeed Gem Ryan felt the energies transform his suit into more armour like quality and his weapon into a more powerful version of itself.  
  
P"Now that was impressive," Obliterator said.  
  
P"Really, then you're going to love this" Ryan said.  
  
P"Actually I'm not impressed, one lone Ranger isn't going to stop me," Obliterator said.  
  
P"Try this on for size. Titanium laser fire" Ryan said. As he did he pulled the trigger of his weapon firing streams of concentrated morphin grid energy at Obliterator who staggered but did not fall.  
  
P"You've actually managed to hurt me, we will finish this later Titanium Ranger" Obliterator said as he teleported away.  
  
P"Count on It.." Ryan said and then he felt a sharp pain and he collapsed to his knees as the pain went through his body and then in a burst of light his everyday clothes replaced his suit. "What just happened? I should get back to the Power Centre".  
  
PTeleporting away before anyone could see him Ryan reappeared in the chamber to see everyone around the diagnostic bed.  
  
P"How's Carter?" Ryan asked.  
  
P"He has a concussion and a few bumps and bruises which I know won't stop him getting up" Alpha said.  
  
P"Ryan that was a risky thing that you did using your new powers. I warned you that there could be consequences," Dimitria said.  
  
P"I knew what could happen and I had to take the risk Dimitria and we did find out that he can be hurt" Ryan said.  
  
P"Indeed and I suspect he won't be back today. Rangers I suggest you return home and rest, for tomorrow may be a very busy day" Dimitria said.  
  
PThe six Lightspeed Rangers nodded and they teleported away leaving Alpha Six, Divatox and Dimitria alone in the centre.  
  
P"Do you think they can beat Obliterator" Divatox asked.  
  
P"As Ryan proved the new gems work and that they have the power to inflict harm on Obliterator, perhaps together the six of them can beat him and even destroy him. In the meantime Alpha what is the status of the Zords" Dimitria asked.  
  
P"Not good they took a hell of a beating and even working around the clock the Zords aren't going to be ready for another 48 hours" Alpha said.  
  
P"Alpha we don't have two days" Divatox said.  
  
P"I think we should implement Plan Beta" Dimitria said.  
  
P"Plan Beta" Alpha asked.  
  
P"Yes, the Lightspeed Gems were plan Alpha and the other one is Plan Beta the new Zords" Dimitria said.  
  
P"Couldn't you have just said prepare the new Zords?" Alpha asked.  
  
PDimitria sighed before replying. "Alpha please prepare the Zords I think the Lightspeed Rangers will need them tomorrow".  
  
PHaving reappeared in her room Dana started to pick up a book and then she stopped and realised what she had to do. Hitting her communicator again she teleported away in a pink beam of light and this time reappeared a few short metres from her target flat. Standing in front of the door she hesitated and wondered did he even want to see her and then swallowing she knocked on the door. She heard footsteps and her brother Adam appeared at the door.  
  
P"Dana what are you doing here?" he asked.  
  
P"I came to see you, I think we have to talk" Dana said.  
  
P"Yeah I guess we do, unfortunately I don't really I have much time. I'm only here to get some stuff and then I'm going to meet some friends" Adam said.  
  
P"Well, it won't take long. As you know I've been avoiding you for the last few weeks since we learned the identity of our enemy" Dana said.  
  
P"I can understand why, everything that happened to you was, in a way my fault" Adam said.  
  
P"No it wasn't, you're not the Emperor and even though I don't know you that well I don't think you could ever be him. I guess I was upset that it had happened to me that even though the Emperor isn't my brother he is in a way and that he could hurt me like that. I don't think it makes much sense" Dana said.  
  
P"It does a little, I think if something happened to me that was as a result of someone who looked like Rachel but wasn't the Rachel I know then I think I would react the same way. I probably haven't helped by distancing myself from you when you needed me. I'm very good at taking responsibility or feeling guilty for things that aren't my fault" Adam said.  
  
P"I noticed, look I shouldn't have gone out of my way to avoid you, I should have tried to talk to you about this" Dana said.  
  
P"Probably but I can understand why you didn't. So are we friends again?" Adam asked.  
  
P"I'll think about" As she said that a small smile came onto her face.  
  
The two hugged and then Adam said. "I still wonder what could make me turn out like that".  
  
P"Not you, another version of you who isn't you" Dana said.  
  
P"Don't go confusing me. I know he isn't me" Adam insisted with a hint of desperation in his voice and it was clear to Dana that he was still trying to deal with this himself. Composing himself Adam continued on. "I mean he is me, but he's different, it's like I went one way at a certain point and he chose to go the other path instead".  
  
P"Don't beat yourself up over this and don't blame yourself" Dana insisted.  
  
P"Why shouldn't I, he may not be me, but he still wears my face and has my personality, although he's mentally deranged. I'd just like to know what it was that could make him turn out the way he did" Adam asked.  
  
P"Didn't he say something to you when you were his prisoner?" Dana asked.  
  
P"He did something about his girlfriend being killed and the Rangers weren't there to help him. I guess it was sometime between when Zhane appeared and before we found out the truth about Karone. Until now no one I knew has been involved or threatened by me being a Ranger. Rachel didn't know back then and she was my girlfriend" Adam said all the time looking thoughtful.  
  
P"Perhaps in the reality things were different for you. Maybe some of your choices that you made, he made different ones and that led to a different person and those things led to him being the Emperor" Dana said.  
  
P"There but for the grace of god go I. If not for certain choices I could be the Emperor. What really bugs me about all of this isn't the fact that he's another version of me its that he could hurt you my sister. All I want to do is get my hands on him for five minutes and beat the living crap out of him for what he did to you" Adam said and then realised he was sounding a bit angry and with a slightly embarrassed look on his face stopped talking.  
  
P"At least you are in touch with your emotions" Dana said while trying not to laugh at my reaction.  
  
PSmiling himself for the first time since they had started talking Adam glanced at his watch "Look I got to get going, are you going to be okay now?"  
  
P"Yeah and thanks, its good to know I have someone I can talk to when I need it" Dana said as she teleported away.  
  
P"As she did she heard Adam say. "I'm your big brother and that's what we're there for".  
  
PThe night passed slowly for the Lightspeed Rangers and even Dana who had finally settled her issues with her older Brother was still uncomfortable enough not to be able to sleep that well.  
  
PMeanwhile in his palace in the nexus between universe's the Emperor plots. "So the Lightspeed Rangers have managed to hurt my new general, well they won't do so again" He said.  
  
P"Does it not concern you my Lord that they hurt Obliterator. No one has been able to do that before" Astronema asked.  
  
P"So they have upgraded their powers, they've already proved once before that they can't match my minions" Emperor said.  
  
P"But what if the new powers they possess prove too powerful, then you will be defeated" Astronema said sarcastically.  
  
PThe Emperor's reaction was sudden and swift as his fist which had been resting on the arm of his chair came up and struck Astronema across the face sending the woman stumbling back and then he said. "Do not question me woman, I am the Emperor scourge of the universe, I have already claimed one universe and these two that try their best to oppose me will fall as well".  
  
P"I meant no disrespect my Lord, I simply meant that the Rangers have a habit of snatching victory from the jaws of defeat and that it would be wise to be prepared" Astronema said.  
  
PReplying in a more even tone the Emperor said. "I apologies I of all people should know of the Rangers habit of winning difficult situations. Still if they beat Obliterator it wouldn't matter that much, they are cut from Zordon and half of their forces, I will crush them all together or separately it doesn't matter they will fall". Then the Emperor held out his hand to Astronema who took it and then the Emperor pulled the young woman towards him until she was mere inches from him and he then pulled the Empress of Evil into a powerful kiss.  
  
PThe night soon gave way to day and in the early hours the alarms of the Power Centre started to go off. In seconds Alpha Six exited from his alcove and hurried over to a console. Meanwhile Dimitria reappeared in her tube and Divatox hurried into the main chamber.  
  
P"Alpha alert the Rangers at once" Dimitria ordered.  
  
PAlpha didn't reply and instead worked at his console and in six streams of light the Lightspeed Rangers teleported into the Power Centre.  
  
P"Talk about an early morning alarm call that I could do without" Joel muttered.  
  
P"I know what you mean, I had just gotten to sleep" Kelsey said.  
  
P"My apologies Rangers but Obliterator is back" Dimitria said.  
  
P"Then lets get out there and stop him" Carter said.  
  
P"Rangers before you leave I must tell you of new weapons in your arsenal. As you know your Zords were badly damaged yesterday and repairs on them will take longer time than we have. To that end I had Alpha finish another project of Miss. Fairweather. Rangers I present to you the Lightspeed Assault Zords" Dimitria said.  
  
PTurning to look at the Viewing Globe the six all turned their attention to six new vehicles in the holding bay. Kelsey whistled in appreciation and Chad said. "Wow Dimitria they're amazing".  
  
P"Gee do all the work and don't get any of the credit" Alpha said.  
  
P"Thank you Alpha" Dana said.  
  
P"At least somebody appreciates me around here" Alpha said.  
  
PAt that Dana hugged the little robot and then Dimitria said. "I take it you are pleased with your new Zords".  
  
P"As Chad said they're amazing, but they look normal military vehicles" Carter said.  
  
P"They may look like normal military vehicles, but they possess some heavy duty armour and weapons. Trust me Obliterator won't know what hit him" Alpha said.  
  
P"Thanks Alpha now lets get out there and show Obliterator what we're made of. Lightspeed Rescue" Carter said.  
  
PWith that the six transformed into their respective Rangers armour and teleported into the middle of the city. Bolts of energy that sent them flying in different directions greeted the six. Before anyone else could react the Titanium Ranger was up and with a flying kick that merely glanced off Obliterator who looked up in disdain as the kick came in.  
  
P"Was that supposed to hurt?" Obliterator asked.  
  
P"No, but this should. Now guys" Ryan shouted.  
  
P"In the hands of the five other Rangers appeared the V-Lancers and in Ryan's hands appeared his own Titanium Laser. Carter looked at the others and said. "Fire".  
  
PThe six all fired their weapons at Obliterator hoping for some effect and were stunned to see Obliterator emerging from the wreckage around him barely scratched.  
  
P"Impossible the V-Lancers are some of the most powerful weapons we have and they didn't even scratch him" Chad said.  
  
P"Are you getting the point yet Rangers? I have been around for more years than all of you Rangers combined, no weapon can stop me," Obliterator said.  
  
P"If you've been around for as long as you say you have then you should know we Rangers never give up," Carter said.  
  
P"I know and seeing you struggle before you die, makes your death all the more fun. Warriors take them" Obliterator said.  
  
PTeleportation beams appeared all around the six and Torachian Warriors appeared and the Rangers began to defend themselves from the warriors.  
  
PFrom his palace the Emperor watched as the Rangers fought his warriors and with a sigh he thought back to a time when he himself would have been fighting alongside them as well.  
  
P"Problems my Lord" Astronema asked.  
  
P"No problem, just remembering my former life" Then suddenly his faraway look changed back to a neutral expression and he said. "These Lightspeed Rangers fight well despite having powers created by a mere human. Perhaps we should go and introduce ourselves to them".  
  
P"An excellent suggestion" Astronema said as she transformed her clothes into her battle armour.  
  
PThen the two teleported into the middle of the battle she in her armour and the Emperor in his black bodysuit and with his mask covering his features. Their arrival did not go unnoticed. "Carter we've got company" Kelsey yelled.  
  
P"I see them, that's Astronema I recognise her from photo's I've seen. I don't know who the other is?" Carter said.  
  
P"It's the Emperor" Dana said her voice thick with hatred.  
  
P"Indeed I am the Emperor. I am also your destroyer" The Emperor said.  
  
PThen without another thought he and Astronema joined the battle. While Astronema attacked the Titanium Ranger, the Emperor attacked the Pink Ranger.  
  
P"So 'sister' how is your brother" The Emperor sneered.  
  
P"He's fine, he'll be sorry that he missed you" Dana snarled.  
  
P"I'm sure he misses me" The Emperor said sarcastically.  
  
P"Well, since I'm going to take you out, I'll leave him a little disappointed" Dana said.  
  
P"You are merely a child you don't have the strength to defeat me" The Emperor said.  
  
PDana didn't respond, but instead dropped to the floor and with a sweeping kick took the Emperor's feet from underneath him.  
  
PMeanwhile Astronema was matching the Titanium Ranger blow for blow. "You are indeed an impressive warrior" She said.  
  
P"Thanks compliments from a psycho always make me feel better" Ryan said.  
  
P"Why don't you join forces with me? I know your history and that there is evil in your soul" Astronema asked.  
  
P"The evil was false, everything I had been told was a lie, my true path is good" Ryan shouted.  
  
P"Too bad, with a warrior such as yourself by my side I would have no need for the Emperor" Astronema said.  
  
PRyan was stunned by her words and so stunned he was knocked flying first by her staff striking him and then several Torachian Warriors tackled him to the ground.  
  
PThe battle continued for many more minutes and despite being outnumbered by the Torachian Warriors the Rangers soon prevailed and all that was left were the Emperor, Astronema and Obliterator.  
  
P"Well, isn't this fun three against six. Good odds for us" The Emperor said.  
  
P"Your over confidence is your weakness" Chad said.  
  
P"Don't start quoting Star Wars" The Emperor said.  
  
P"Look are we going to talk or we going to kill them" Obliterator said.  
  
PThe Emperor seemed to mull it over for a minute and then he said. "Okay kill them all".  
  
PAstronema and the Emperor disappeared leaving Obliterator to face off against the Rangers by himself. Without hesitation he attacked the Rangers sending them scattering through the nearby ruins.  
  
P"Guys I think its time we tried out our new powers" Carter said.  
  
P"Right" Everyone said.  
  
P"Lightspeed Gems activate" Carter called.  
  
PWith that the six all touched their morphing devices again as the energy of the gems filled their bodies with power from the Morphin Grid.  
  
P"Oh shiny new costumes, please spare me the dramatics, new powers or new costumes won't stop me" Obliterator boasted.  
  
P"For a guy who is about to get beaten, you are pretty confident" Kelsey said.  
  
P"Everyone call on your V-Lancers, we're going to finish this" Carter said.  
  
PThe five did as Carter commanded and this time the energy that hit Obliterator was charged with energy direct from the Morphin Grid which sent Obliterator crashing to the floor. For a long second nobody moved and then slowly Obliterator staggered to his feet.  
  
P"I'm impressed Rangers, you have managed to really hurt me" Obliterator said.  
  
P"And now we're going to destroy you" Chad said.  
  
P"I don't think so" Obliterator said as he changed in size and grew so that he was now taller than some of the buildings.  
  
P"Here we go. Let's get the new Zords" Carter said.  
  
PThe others nodded and then they sent out the command for their new Assault Zords. The six teleported aboard and each assumed control.  
  
P"Oh look new Zords, let me get a closer look, before I rip them apart" Obliterator said mockingly.  
  
P"You want a closer look, well then chew on this. Laser guided missile locked on and firing" Carter said.  
  
PPressing a button on his controls a small launcher appeared from the roof of his Zord and after adjusting its position the missile fired causing Obliterator to stagger.  
  
P"Nice shot Carter, now it's my turn. Machine Gun firing" Ryan said as two guns appeared either side of his new Zord and in rapid succession fired a series of laser bolts causing Obliterator to stagger even more.  
  
PThen Joel moved his Zord forward and towards Obliterator and said. "Important safety tip, never ever stand in the middle of the road when a car is coming through". As he finished the Zord smashed into Obliterator's right leg sending him stumbling and struggling to retain his balance. Before he could do so though Kelsey following Joel's lead fired something from her Zord straight into the path of Obliterator who slipped on it and fell to the floor.  
  
P"Man these new Zords are amazing" Kelsey shouted.  
  
P"Now that we've shown him what we can do separately, lets show him what we can do together. Initiate Lightspeed Assault Megazord now" Carter commanded.  
  
PAt the command five of the Zords started to transform and in minutes were five was soon only one.  
  
P"Let's finish this. Mega Sword now" Carter said.  
  
PWith that a giant sword appeared in the hand of the Megazord and with one quick swipe Obliterator fell to the floor and then with an explosion disappeared.  
  
P"We did it, he's gone" Dana cried.  
  
P"Let's get back to the Power Centre" Chad said.  
  
PThe six teleported home confident that they had been successful in their mission. They reappeared in the Centre with smiles on their faces. The smiles vanished as they saw the looks on Dimitria and Divatox's face.  
  
P"What is it Dimitria?" Carter asked.  
  
P"Rangers although you have won the battle today, it is not over yet. Obliterator survives and he will return for no one has ever handed him a defeat like you have" Dimitria said.  
  
P"We'll be waiting for him" Joel said.  
  
P"Indeed, but I have no doubt he will be stronger than ever before. Lightspeed Rangers be on your guard" Divatox said.  
  
P"Dimitria there is something you should know. When I fought with Astronema she asked me to join her and I got the feeling from what else she said that she's might be preparing to stab the Emperor in the back and take over from him" Ryan said.  
  
P"This is indeed troubling, as you know Astronema was a formidable foe when she was on her own, if she were to betray and take the Emperor's powers for herself, she would be even more dangerous" Dimitria said.  
  
P"Then we have to be more careful and be prepared for anything" Carter said.  
  
PDimitria nodded leaving the six to contemplate the news and the fact that the battle had only just begun.  
  
PMeanwhile in the nexus the Emperor raged over the defeat of Obliterator.  
  
P"I don't believe it, that incompetent fool, he was so over confident and he let the Lightspeed Rangers slip through his fingers" Emperor said.  
  
P"Perhaps, but it might work to our advantage" Astronema said.  
  
P"How?" The Emperor asked.  
  
P"They think Obliterator is dead and we know better and we can let him rest and when he is ready we will give him a chance to have his revenge on the Lightspeed Rangers. And on that day all of the Rangers will fall as well" Astronema said.  
  
P"You are as brilliant as you are beautiful. Now leave me I wish to be alone to think over my new plan" The Emperor said.  
  
PNodding Astronema left the room and reaching her own quarters she switched on a monitor that connected to a camera that only she knew about. On it she watched the Emperor for a while as he plotted with Devastator and a cloaked figure and then turning off her expression one of disgust she said. "Plot all you want Emperor, if the Rangers don't stop you I will!"  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED (As if you had to ask) 


End file.
